othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ninth Holy Grail War of OT
General Stuff Seven Teams composing of a Servant and a Master each battle for the Holy Grail (Not really, but yeah). The game ends when only one team remain, and that team is declared the victor. Only a master with a servant can win the game. No master or servant alone can win the game, but a master together with two or more servants can. 'Moving: '''You move. What's wrong with that? I'm kidding. Anyway, at the beginning of each turn, you may choose to move out of your current area and enter the area adjacent to it. Movement is restricted to two leaps per turn. If you don't move from your location, then you gain a 2% additional magical and physical defense as you "adapt" to your current location (more about "Adaptation" on its own section). Using the Transportation System allows you to move up to any number of leaps at once, but is only available during certain nights. '''Communication: '''At the start of the wars, each team will be given a board of their own to discuss in private and post their actions. Inter-alliance communications will have the benefits of having their own board to communicate with. We do have a limitation of not being able to stop you people from communicating through messaging programs though, but for the war, it's best not to do so. '''Alliances: '''Alliances can be formed between ANY number of teams. But since there can only be one winner, it's best not to completely trust in your partner late in the war. '''Information and Services: '''Carrying on since the Second Grail War of OT, the In-Game-Moderators are still at it, providing their services to those who have something to give in return (not karma). You can ask for anything from information, location of somebody, teleportation services, or even protection. Though, of course, protection is only for servantless masters and is limited to only within their area. This time, however, there will be TWO In-Game-Moderators with FOUR characters covering the South, East, West, and North side of the map. Not only that, but the number of stuff the IGM can provide you has increased a ton! Although, you can't exchange information anymore (check the Token System) Master States Death: Masters die when their HP reaches zero. Masters will not die if their mana reaches 0. Combat: During Combat, A Master will always be protected by their Servant. Masters can never be targeted by skills unless it is stated so in a skill. AoE(Area of effect) also can not target the Master unless otherwise stated. Servantless: In the case that a Master should lose their Servant, they may retire peacefully and resign from the war or continue to seek new Servants or allies. Contract: A proof of a Master’s bond with his/her Servant. Without the existence of a contract, the use of Command Spells or providing regen to a Servant is impossible. Command Spells can not be stolen from other Masters. Additionally, Masters may contract more than one Servant. However, the addition of a Servant will reduce battle capabilities of all current Servants and natural regen by 20%. Thus, one can only contract up to 4 Servants. The Command Seals Come to Me! - Summons your servant from any location of the map to your side. This will count as a movement action for the servant, meaning the servant can perform an action right after the summon and will enable to servant to escape any planned attacks by an enemy servant if he/she is already engaged in battle. Consume Him/Her - Only available for servants who have the Good alignment. This is the only way for the servant to be able to consume a civilian. Defend Him/Her - Your own servant naturally protects you. This is only available for servants who have the Evil alignment. This is the only way for the servant to be able to take hits for somebody else other than its master. During the turn when this has been activated, though, your own servant cannot take hits for you. Do Not Let Him/Her Escape! - If the enemy escapes, then the servant will hunt him/her down, moving to the same location as where the escapee goes on the same turn. Lasts for two escape actions or until the master/servant chooses to stop pursuing the enemy. If there's two or more hostile servants in the area when this is activated, one must specify only one servant to hunt-down. If the servant specified has a skill that enables him/her to move without performing an escape action and uses it, this command spell will enable the servant to move directly to that place providing that it is within two areas around the present area they are at. Of course, the servant who utilizes this command spell leaves his/her master defenseless. Do Your Best! (Alternatively: Stop Holding Back!) - Instantaneously increases all parameters of a master's servant by two ranks that lasts until the use of a Noble Phantasm or for two turns. Parameters cannot exceed A-rank in this way. Cannot be used twice in one encounter for one servant, but can still be used twice if the master has another servant. If the parameter reaches its maximum allowed rank but can still obtain an increase from the command seal, then it will increase by one plus instead (For example: A servant wth B-rank Strength will, after the use of a command seal, will boost Strength to rank A+). The parameter increase stacks with buffs (Example to note: If a buff would increase the servant's Strength parameter, for example, to A+, then this command seal will only be able to increase it to A++) (Obey Me!)Command Here - Also known as an Absolute Order. I don't have to explain myself, do I? '''Shake it Off! - '''Simply removes all negative status effects and debuffs from his/her servant. Also removes all ailments, but not GM/IGM-inflicted ones. Strike Quick! - Instantaneously boosts servant's Agility parameter to EX for one turn. Also gives the servant two actions for that turn at the cost of decreasing effects of the skills used to 75% (except, of course, certain effects such as debilitation, etc.) This does NOT affect the turn phase priority. Survive! - Instantaneously boosts the servant's Endurance parameter to EX and Magical RES to 75% for one turn. Cannot reduce END/MAG RES-penetrating skills. Also allows the escape action to still have a damage calculation to the servant that will be influenced by END/MAG RES like a normal combat action. Clash of Heroes (Coming Soon) New Systems!!! (Coming Soon) Parameters Ailments '''Bleeding - '''Master/Servant is suffering from excessive bleeding. Will not be able to regenerate health for a set amount of turns (usually just one turn). Everybody suffers this after an engagement. '''Burned - '''Master/Servant is burned. Will take damage per turn depending on the severity of the burn. Can easily be shaken-off unless otherwise stated. Burn damage penetrates endurance. and cannot be reduced by barriers or other such methods. Crippled - Master/Servant is crippled. Strength will be reduced by X amount of ranks or pluses for a duration. Concussion - Master/Servant is disabled. Magical Energy will be reduced by X amount of ranks or pluses for a duration '''Debilitated - '''Master/Servant is enfeebled. Endurance will be reduced by X amount of ranks or pluses for a duration. '''Limping -' Master/Servant's legs are off of their normal performance levels. Agility will be reduced by X amount of ranks or pluses for a duration. '''Muted - '''Severe punishment delivered by the GM/IGM for repeated violation of rules. For a given amount of turns, the Master and Servant will not be able to use ANY skills or Noble Phantasms Poisoned - Master/Servant has been afflicted by poison. Will suffer 10 endurance-penetrating damage for the specified number of turns. '''Sealed - '''Master/Servant's abilities have been sealed. Disallows the use of certain skills for the duration of the ailment. This is the usual punishment for breaking the rules of a non-hostile zone. A more severe form of consequence will be a mute. '''Stunned - '''Master/Servant is stunned. Cannot or will not be able to act for a set amount of turns. Stunned Servants are still able to defend their Master. Masters can consume 10 mana to cure stun, but doing so uses their action. Traumatized - Master/Servant is supressed. Luck will be reduced by X amount of ranks or pluses for a duration. The Logic Game Participating in the logic game for the war is absolutely REQUIRED (although you only really need to AT LEAST answer the blues with a valid basis). As with the past wars, the logic game will use blue and red text to try and identify specifics stated on the updates, which may include skills, identities, noble phantasms and the like. Blue is used to state theories while red text is used to state facts. You can, however, state ambiguous reds so long as they're true. Or else, the GM or the IGM will come and correct you with a golden text. Statements in blue must be presented with a valid theory. Validity is to be determined either by the team who the blue is meant for or the GM/IGM themselves. Of course, you need to simplify the blue statements since one of the IGMs isn't a native English speaker despite being an English fiction writer. Once validated, the team who the blue is meant for is REQUIRED to answer with either a confirmation, or a denial. Responding with red text is the usual method in dealing with blues, but there are times when another blue in response to a blue is used. So long as nobody has any qualms about that, then it's all good. IT IS NOT ALLOWED TO SAY A LIE IN RED. Want GM/IGM-san to correct you in gold? No? Then okay! Also, golden texts is restricted for GM/IGM use only. Golden texts are to be considered absolute unless stated so later by another gold by the same player. Category:CYOA